


Come Fly With Me

by EGirlSupreme



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, taking advantage of private planes being private, they do not bone onscreen but its very heavily implied, they’re gay and very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGirlSupreme/pseuds/EGirlSupreme
Summary: Kai’Sa doesn’t love the idea of taking the private jet for just the two of them, but Ahri can be very persuasive when she wants to be.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Fly Me To The Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082882
Kudos: 84





	Come Fly With Me

One of the biggest perks to being a member of a famous band is never having to fly commercial. That means no airport security, no shortage of leg room, no peanuts and cookies (unless you want them, that is, in which case it doesn’t take long to find some of the fancy, high-end ones stashed away somewhere.)

It’s privilege that Ahri doesn’t understand why you _wouldn’t_ use, but Kai’Sa seems to—for some fucking reason Ahri still hasn’t figured out—insist on flying commercial when she goes to see family.

It’s unsafe, and stupid, and even though Kai’Sa is rather inconspicuous for a celebrity, Ahri can’t ignore the risks of being recognized. Fans can be a fifty-fifty shot at either being lovely people or batshit insane, and she’s never been fond of gambling. That’s Evelynn’s thing, and even _she_ would cringe at the idea of flying commercial.

It’s actually funny how the person out of the four of them with arguably the most common sense can also sometimes be the person with the least. Even _Akali_ knows better than to fly on anything other than a private jet. (Although she also sneaks out to rap on street corners late at night, so that probably isn’t the best comparison, in hindsight. Everyone in K/DA is stupid in their own different ways.)

Kai’Sa’s stubborn streak can easily match Evelynn’s, and it requires careful maneuvering to get her to change her mind. Luckily, Ahri knows for a fact that Kai’Sa has a few exploitable weaknesses—number one being that Kai’Sa will _never_ force her to do anything she isn’t comfortable with. 

When they travel together, Ahri can use the excuse that flying commercial makes her nervous. It’s only partially true, but that’s not something Kai’Sa needs to know—a little white lie here and there never hurt anyone. What really matters is that it works like a charm almost every time.

“Kai’Sa, you know how fans can get sometimes,” Ahri says, getting up onto her tippy toes to push her head into Kai’Sa’s shoulder from behind. “It’s hard for me to be subtle, you know that. And even the first class seats don’t leave a lot of room for my tail.”

That last one is a complete lie, and one Kai’Sa’s not afraid to call her out on.

“There’s plenty. And even if there wasn’t—” Kai’Sa turns, and Ahri falls back off her shoulders with a small pout, crossing her arms. “—you just end up draping it over my lap the whole time anyways.”

Kai’Sa grabs another shirt off the dresser and starts folding it, wholly focused on the task. “Besides, we already have tickets, and I know you can use your magical…” Kai’Sa pauses for a moment to find the right words. “...spells?”

“Close. Glamours,” Ahri corrects. 

Kai’Sa gives her an appreciative nod. “Yes—those, to make yourself more inconspicuous. Fans aren’t an issue if they don’t even realize who you are. We don’t need a whole jet for just the two of us.”

“I don’t see why not,” Ahri tilts her head, arms falling to her sides briefly before she snakes a hand around one of Kai’Sa’s wrists. Kai’Sa uses her free hand to place the now folded shirt into the suitcase before turning towards Ahri, unamused. “It’s safer. Being stuck with crowds in enclosed spaces makes me nervous.”

Ahri’s tail wags side to side lazily in the air, and she catches Kai’Sa’s eyes following it. “Please, Kai-Kai? I know you don’t like taking the jet for just us, but maybe just this once?” She adds a little bit of good old-fashioned puppy dog eyes for good measure. “For me?”

That last little question is all it takes for Kai’Sa to cave like a house of cards.

“Fine. If you’re really that nervous about it, we can take the jet,” she agrees, after a deep breath. “But I don’t think we can get a refund for the tickets at this point.”

“About that. I may have cancelled the tickets as soon as you got them.” Ahri laughs, moving her hand lower down Kai’Sa’s arms till it finds her fingers, intertwining them with a small squeeze before letting go. “I wasn’t going to be flying commercial. Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.” Kai’Sa pauses and sighs, giving Ahri a frustrated glance for a brief moment before her face softens. “You’re lucky I love you, you know.”

Ahri grins. “Trust me, I’m aware I’m incredibly lucky.” Moving in for a hug, Ahri wraps her hands around Kai’Sa’s torso. “I have such a nice, caring, sexy girlfriend. She’s even willing to take the sacrifice of not flying commercial just for me, isn’t that romantic?”

“Mmm. Very.” Kai’sa moves to put her head into Ahri’s shoulder, placing a few kisses along her collarbone. “It’s such a big sacrifice for your girlfriend to make for you.”

Leaning her head to the side slightly to allow Kai’Sa more access, Ahri hums. “I agree. Perhaps I should show her how grateful I am? What would my girlfriend think of that? You think she’d like that?”

Kai’Sa pulls her head back and takes a moment to think. “I think she’d like that, yes. You’d likely have to check with her, though, to know for sure.” A mischievous smile curls its way across her face.

Ahri matches it with one of her own. “Wonderful. I’ll be sure to let her know right away.”

Pulling her hands away from around Kai’Sa’s torso, Ahri brings them up to the back of Kai’Sa’s neck and gently pulls her face down until they’re near nose-to-nose.

“Do I have clearance for takeoff, tower?” Ahri asks.

Kai’Sa moves her arms to loosely wrap around Ahri’s neck. “Clearance granted. You’re good to fly, captain.”

That’s all the reassurance Ahri needs. 

“Please do make sure to buckle your seatbelt, then. It may be a bumpy ride,” she says, before leaning forward just enough to close the gap between their lips with a smile.

Kai’Sa decides that they can finish packing later—their flight’s not til tomorrow, they’ve still got time—there’s more important things to worry about at the current moment.

* * *

“I still think this is ridiculous,” Kai’Sa says, as she walks up the steps of the jet. “Do you even know how much fuel this thing burns just for the two of us?”

“No,” Ahri says, nudging Kai’Sa forward from behind when she moves a bit too slowly. “And I frankly don’t care.”

“You should,” Kai’Sa replies, glancing back for a moment as she makes her way through the entryway. “It’s bad for the environment.”

“And stress is bad for my skin,” Ahri says, completely undeterred. “The environment can handle one round trip from us and be fine.”

Kai’Sa frowns, but doesn’t otherwise give any sort of response, making her way inside and stowing her, then Ahri’s carry-ons in a compartment.

“I still think this thing’s too big for just the two of us,” Kai’Sa says, as she takes a seat at one of the chairs with a seatbelt, buckles it, and pulls out her phone. “It feels overkill.”

Ahri watches and raises an eyebrow as she takes the seat opposite facing Kai’Sa. “You don’t need to buckle up yet, you know. We’re not taking off for a few.”

“And that’s fine. I’m doing it anyways.” 

Ahri snorts. “Are you still mad about the fact I cancelled the tickets before asking you to take the jet?”

Kai’Sa doesn’t look up from her phone, continuing to scroll away on whatever social media app she’s probably looking at—Ahri can’t quite tell from where she’s sitting.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ahri muses, watching as Kai’Sa’s eyebrows twitch slightly downward at the statement.

This time, Kai’Sa looks up. “Don’t put words in my mouth. I’m not mad at you.”

“Are you sure?” Ahri asks, with a slight tilt of her head, the end of her tail swishing slightly in amusement. “Because you’re sure acting like it.”

“I’m not mad,” Kai’Sa repeats, clicking the little button on the side of her phone to put it to sleep and setting it aside. “But am I annoyed with you? Yes.”

Ahri hums. “I see. I suppose my little distraction yesterday didn’t help at all, then?”

“No.” Kai’Sa huffs. “It helped a little bit.”

“But not enough, then.” Ahri gets up from her seat as the plane makes its way to the runway and Kai’Sa glares.

“Sit down. That’s unsafe.”

“Of course, honey. My bad.” Ahri looks over, amused, walking over to a nearby fridge to grab a water bottle. “Sorry. I just needed some water before we took off.”

Ahri sways her hips as she walks back over, and she can tell from the way that Kai’Sa’s eyes follow them that she isn’t unaffected by the action. This time, Ahri takes a seat in the chair directly next to Kai’Sa, meeting her eyes with a smug smile as she very pointedly does _not_ buckle up.

“Buckle your seatbelt,” Kai’Sa says. Her tone is neutral, but anyone who knows her at all knows it isn’t a request.

Unfortunately for her, Ahri’s never been good at listening to orders.

“No.”

Kai’Sa purses her lips, and Ahri simply smiles innocently in response.

Taking Ahri’s actions for the challenge that they are, Kai’Sa narrows her eyes, before reaching across the armrests and grabbing the end of Ahri’s seatbelt in her hands.

“I wasn’t asking. We’re about to take off. You’re buckling up.” Quickly slipping Ahri’s seatbelt into place with a small _click,_ Kai’Sa gives a small nod of approval at her work and retracts her hands. “There.”

“I could have done it myself.” 

“You could have, but you just said you wouldn’t,” Kai’Sa counters. “Unless you were lying?”

“Touché.” Ahri crosses her arms and spares a brief, annoyed glance over towards Kai’Sa, before turning and looking out the window. 

Her shoulders are pushed into the back of her seat as the plane speeds up on the runway, and before long, the ground fades from view and all Ahri can see from the window is wispy clouds and clear blue sky.

Ahri unbuckles her seatbelt and Kai’Sa glances up from her phone at the sound. Crossing one leg over the other, Ahri puts an elbow on her knee and rests her chin in her hands.

“You know,” she says. “We have quite the long flight ahead of us.”

“I’m aware,” Kai’Sa says, eyes returning to her phone. 

“If you’re still mad—” Ahri pauses to correct herself when Kai’Sa glares. “Sorry. _Annoyed_ at me for making us take the jet, I could make yesterday’s flight a round trip.” The end of her tail makes its way towards one of Kai’Sa’s ankles, wrapping loosely around it. “Maybe even earn some frequent flier points for the Ahri Airlines rewards program.”

“You make a convincing argument.” Kai’Sa hums, setting her phone aside and putting her arms on the armrests. “I’m listening.”

Lifting her head off of her hands, Ahri uncrosses her legs and stands up, tail leaving Kai’Sa’s ankles to swish in the air. “Because your last flight with Ahri Airlines wasn’t satisfactory enough, we’ve been so kind as to upgrade your seat.” 

“Oh? What a pleasant surprise.” Kai’Sa chuckles. “What have I been upgraded to?”

“Hmm.” Ahri moves to straddle Kai’Sa’s hips, placing her arms on Kai’Sa’s shoulders. Something about her shoulders has always fascinated Ahri—running her hands over them is like feeling up a marble statue, every muscle sculpted to perfection. “I was thinking First Class. Only the best for our VIPS.”

“That sounds agreeable, but—” Kai’Sa’s hands make their way to Ahri’s sides, and she looks up with an amused twinkle in her eyes that Ahri knows means she’s up to something. “I still think you’ll need to sweeten the deal. I’d hate to have to call customer service about my tickets being cancelled without warning.”

“I think we can give you free access to the Mile High Club for today,” Ahri says, bringing her hands higher up to allow her arms to loosely wrap around Kai’Sa’s shoulders. “It’s exclusive access, invite-only.”

“Wonderful,” Kai’Sa agrees, bringing her face forward to nibble at the junction of Ahri’s neck and shoulder. The slight hitch of Ahri’s breath makes Kai’Sa smile against her skin. “I think I’d like to use my entry pass now, if that’s okay.”

“Of course. It may be a few minutes, however.” Ahri tilts her head to the side slightly to allow Kai’Sa more access. Kai’Sa takes full advantage of it, and the warm puff of Kai’Sa’s breath on her neck sends shivers down Ahri’s spine. “Access is only available after your flight takes off. If you don’t mind waiting, the entertainment options should keep you busy until then.”

“I can wait,” Kai’Sa agrees, lifting her head up from Ahri’s neck. “I’m quite liking the pre-flight shows you offer.”

Slowly, Kai’Sa brings her arms up from Ahri’s waist to gently cup the sides of her face. “Mind if I get a better view?”

“Please,” Ahri breathes. “Feel free.”

Pulling Ahri towards her, Kai’Sa brings her head down for a kiss. Ahri’s eyes are something Kai’Sa can never get enough of—endless, molten gold, a glimpse into the belly of the beast that so rarely shows its claws. But even though Kai’Sa’s focus never wavers from Ahri’s eyes—with the way Ahri looks back Kai’Sa is almost positive she is watching her just as carefully—it doesn’t take long for Kai’Sa’s hands to start wandering down towards Ahri’s ass.

Ahri, bold, and beautiful, and oh so _frustratingly_ annoying sometimes, quickly moves her hands away from Kai’Sa’s neck and weaves them down to trail dangerously close to the waistband of her pants.

They part with deep inhales and sit there in silence for a few brief moments to catch their breath until Ahri speaks.

“I think the Mile High Club is ready for visitors now,” she says, as she gets up. “Your Ahri Airlines flight hasn’t taken off quite yet, but they’re willing to make an exception for you.”

Kai’Sa’s lap feels distinctly empty now that Ahri has stood up, the echoes of her hands’ touches lingering on her skin in the form of gooseflesh.

“Perfect,” Kai’Sa says, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Would you mind showing me the way?” 

Kai’Sa offers her hand out, and Ahri takes it with a wink and kisses it. “Of course. Right this way, milady.”

She’s not even given a moment to respond before Ahri tugs her towards the bedroom in the back of the plane.

It had originally been a feature they chose to purchase due to the comfort for long haul flights, but Kai’Sa thinks that this is a perfectly fine use for it as well.

Kai’Sa is snapped out of her thoughts by another tug at her arm. 

”Your club entrance is waiting.” Ahri tugs again for good measure, impatient. She must have not been happy with how fast Kai’Sa had been moving. “And even better, your flight is ready for takeoff.”

As if to make Kai’Sa move faster, Ahri’s tail wraps around Kai’Sa’s waist. “Come fly with me, Kai’Sa.”

Kai’Sa smiles, allowing Ahri to drag her forward. “Anytime, Ahri.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a distinct lack of Kahri fics where they just make out romantically so I return to my sinning to fix that problem. They’re so in love it’s absolutely filthy how badly they’ve taken over my brain.
> 
> Also private jets are insane people can have whole bedrooms and bars and stuff on those things, I can’t even imagine what it’d be like to fly on one.


End file.
